Death Knight
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: "Why is so dark in here?" I asked. "I like it dark..." He said and looked down at my lips as if they were something you could eat. "What happened to your eyes?" I asked and stared into his eyes. They were... almost black? Something is wrong with Kendall Knight. Everyone knows it. Anyone could see that he was no longer the nice, loving, hockey playing guy he was before.
1. Change

**Hi guys! Ohhhh... I just couldn't help myself. I'm stuck with Alive and Friends or Girlfriends is still going. I've been writing a little on this for a while and I'm so excited about it. I just really like it. **

**I hope you guys like it. Please! Enjoy!**

* * *

**1. Change.**

Something is wrong with Kendall Knight. Everyone knows it. Anyone could see that he was no longer the nice, loving, hockey playing guy he was before.

First off he was acting strange. Dressing in black and always wearing a gray beanie.

Second. He was being really rude and mean to people. Including me. I thought we were friends. Just a few months ago he told me we were.

Third. Sometimes he could just... disappear... and no one would know where he had gone. He always left at times when he was tired or down. And he always came back looking even more tired and sad.

A few months ago he was the happy, social guy that was nice to everyone and most importantly he was my best friend. He was the only one to care for me. He was the only one who told me that my dream to become famous comic book writer was cool.

From the very start I fell for him. How could I not? He was the nicest guy I had ever met.

But now he's not that nice guy anymore. But I still love him. This might just be a phase. The real Kendall Knight is in there. Somewhere. I'm sure of it.

"H-Hi, James." I stuttered out to the handsome brunet tanning by the pool. He opened an eye and looked up at me. He smiled a little.

"Hi, Sally." He said. "Lost something?" He asked and looked at my hands that, for once, weren't occupied by sketchbooks and pencils. I blushed and bit my lip.

"I-I left it in my apartment." I said. "H-H-Have you seen Kendall?" I asked. James left out a small sigh.

"He's here somewhere." He said. "Have you checked 2J?" He asked. I shook my head. "He's probably there." James said and leaned his head back at the chair. "He's always there when it's sunny. The guy is living like a damn vampire." He muttered and rolled his eyes.

"A-Alright... T-Thank you, James." I said and hurried into the cool lobby and over to the elevator I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come down. The doors opened and I stepped inside and pressed the button.

"Hold the elevator!" Someone called when the doors were about to close. I pressed open doors and Camille hurried into the elevator and breathed out. "Thanks." She said and panted slightly. I smiled shyly and fiddled with my hands.

Not having my sketchbooks in my hands made me feel naked. I wanted to hold something. Camille looked at me with a half friendly expression. I blushed a little and hurried out of the elevator when the doors opened. I made my way to 2J and barely had time to knock before the door opened and Mrs. Knight almost ran into me.

"Oh, Sally. Hello." She said and smiled, even though she looked stressed. Jennifer was nice too. I liked her she always helped me out when I needed it.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight." I said. "I-Is Kendall home?" I asked. She smiled at me and sighed a little.

"He's in his room. You know where that is I hope." She said. "I'm going out but make yourself at home." She said and let me in. I blushed a little and looked down at the ground when I walked inside. "And keep your chin up, sweetie." Jennifer said and poked my nose. I giggled a little and smiled at her. "See you." She said and waved at me before she left.

I looked around from my spot in the middle of the living room. Then I made my way towards Kendall's bedroom. I had only been there once before. When he went to get his stuff so that we could go to the park. I went over to the door and knocked on it.

"Yeah?" I heard Kendall ask. God, I hadn't seen him in so long. None the less talked to him.

"K-K-Kendall?" I stuttered and bit my lip.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked and sounded suspicious.

"I-It's Sally." I said. I heard him move around in there and then the door flung open. I yelped little and jumped back half a step.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked. I looked up at him. He was really pale. Like he hadn't gone out in a long time and he was wearing black skinny jeans, a striped shirt and a black hoodie. To top it he wore his gray beanie. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Um..." I mumbled.

"Never mind." Kendall said and sighed. I peeked up at him and just barely got a glimpse of his room when I looked up. It was dark. The curtains were closed and the only thing providing any light was a few lit candles.

"W-What are you doing in there?" I asked. Kendall looked over his shoulder and then back down at me.

"Nothing." He said. Then he met my eyes. I thought my heart was going to explode. Kendall looked weird for a moment and then got this amused and sly smile. "Wanna come in?" He asked and for a second sounded like his old self. I hesitated before I nodded.

"S-Sure." I mumbled and Kendall moved out of the way. It was really warm in there. But most of all it was dark. "W-Why is it so dark in here?" I asked. Kendall chuckled lowly and closed the door, making the room even darker.

"I like it dark." He said. I turned around just to find him a lot closer than I thought he'd be. "Have your eyes always been gray?" He asked and looked closer. I didn't know what to do.

"N-No..." I said. "I was born with brown eyes. B-But they changed during the time I was sick a few months ago." I said. Kendall nodded and eyed me. He was so close. I could feel his breath against my face. It was... cold.

"Interesting." He mumbled and grinned. I gulped.

"K-Kendall... w-why won't you come outside?" I asked quietly. I felt his hands hover over my arms, sending shivers down my spine. I gulped again. He grabbed my wrist, gently.

"Hmm?" Kendall asked. Like he hadn't heard me. "What was that?" He whispered.

"W-Why won't you c-come outside?" I asked again. He ran his fingers through my hair. Carefully intertwining them in my dark curls. He watched me with half closed eyes and just then I noticed that his eyes weren't green anymore. They were... dark. Almost black. "W-What happened to your eyes?" I asked and subconsciously brought a hand up to his face. He didn't even seem to notice and just stared at my lips as if they were something he could eat.

"Sal..." He murmured and brought me closer. "I-..." He whispered, his lips less than an inch away from mine. I stared up at him.

"K-Ken-" His eyes shot open and he pushed me backwards. I landed on his messy bed and yelped a little. Kendall turned his back against me and clenched his fists.

"Leave." He said sharply and opened the door. "Get out!" He yelled and glared at me. Hid dark eyes seemed to glow with anger... and... a hint of fear. "OUT!" He roared when I was too shocked to move and grabbed my arm and shoved me out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I almost fell to the ground and landed on my knees.

What the hell just happened?

"Sally, are you okay?" I heard Katie whisper and she carefully nudged my arm. I looked up at her and nodded. She helped me up on my feet and smiled sadly at me. "What happened?" She asked. I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"I-I... I don't know." I said. "He asked me to come in and... then he just threw me back out again." I said. Katie frowned.

"Y-You were in his room?" She asked. I nodded. "I haven't been in there for ages... How is he?" She asked.

"Y-You don't know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He doesn't come out of there. Only at night. I can hear when he sneaks out of the apartment." She whispered. I looked over my shoulder at the door. "He's been really weird lately." Katie said. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah." I said and looked back at her. "M-Maybe I should leave..." I said and gulped. Katie frowned and looked at her older brother's bedroom door. "D-Do you wanna come with me?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "Come on." I said.

Katie and I went down to the pool, James was still there and Carlos had joined them and they were talking. Katie lead me over to them and we sat down.

"Did you find him?" James asked. I nodded. "Hey... Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Y-Yes." I answered and tried smiling. James rose an eyebrow.

"S-Sal..." Katie mumbled and grabbed my hand. I looked down at her. She was staring at my wrist. "W-What have you done?" She asked and just then I noticed the dark bruises on my left wrist. I pulled my arm back and stared at the bruises myself.

"W-What?" I mumbled and turned my hand and eyed dark marks. The looked suspiciously much like hand prints.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked. I shook my head. I just couldn't understand where it could have come from.

"I-I don't know... t-they weren't here before I-" Wait...

Kendall grabbed my wrist... Before. He grabbed my wrist but... only for a few seconds and his touch was so gentle that it couldn't possibly have left a mark.

"Sal?" James said and nudged me. "Before what?" He asked. I looked at him.

"N-Nothing." I said and pulled my sleeves down. "I think I wore my watch to tight." I lied. Katie scooted closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her. James eyed me for a second.

"Did you see Kendall?" he asked. I tensed up a little and I'm sure Katie noticed. I nodded. "What did he say?" James asked and sat up properly. Carlos leaned closer as well, curious of what I had to say.

"H-He didn't say much." I said. "Invited me into his room. And um... asked me how I was doing." I lied again. "And then he just threw me back out." I said. James looked at Carlos.

"Have you seen his room?" He asked. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah... It's dark." I said and shuddered a little. "And warm." I said. James nodded slowly and looked at the ground. "You guys really don't know?" I asked. Katie and the two boys all shook their heads.

"He doesn't let anyone in there." He said. "Says he wants to be left alone. In fact... that's the only thing he's said to me in months." James said and looked sad. I nodded. "He doesn't talk to anyone anymore. He doesn't go out except at night and god knows where he's off to." I bit my lip and nodded.

"W-Weird..." I mumbled. Katie nodded and sighed. "He's really... weird..."

* * *

**Sooo... how about it so far? What could be wrong with Kendall? **

**I'd love to hear your theories! Please, share them with me in a review :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	2. Burn

**Hello guys.. Did you miss me? I missed you.**

**Okay, So I'm SO happy you liked this story. It's a story of 11 chapters and I can't wait for you to read it!**

**Also I wanna point out that this goes out to my friend Ink Spotz for her special day! Happy B-day! :D  
If you don't know who she is, shame on you because she's an amazing writer and I'm just saying... you're missing out. A lot. **

**But to the story. I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first. Enjoy!**

* * *

**2. Burn**

Later that night I sat outside the lobby in front of the hotel and drew. I really needed some fresh air and my small apartment wasn't the best place to get that. I took a few deep breaths and took a better grip on my flashlight.

It was dark. It wasn't really weird considering it was almost midnight and I was outside. I put my things in my bag and just sat there and leaned my head against the cool wall. I closed my eyes and sighed. Today was just a mess. I opened my eyes again and gasped when I saw Kendall sitting in front of me with his long legs crossed.

"K-Kendall!" I whispered.

"Hi." He mumbled and smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and looked around. Kendall shrugged and eyed me. "It's almost midnight." I said and pulled my knees up to my chest. Kendall shrugged again.

"I know." He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked and nodded down at my sketchbook. "Isn't it too dark to sit out here and draw?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I whispered and nodded. Kendall chuckled.

"Wanna go on a walk?" He asked. I hesitated and looked around. It was really dark outside. It was getting cold too and I only had my t-shirt. But then again it was Kendall who asked. I trusted him. But... his recent behavior still made me a little insecure. "Do you?" He asked when I took too long to answer. He had already gotten up on his feet. I nodded and Kendall smiled before pulling me up on my feet.

We walked around in the park for a while then we strolled past it and out to the street. Kendall walked with his hands in his pocket. I had left my bag in the lobby, knowing no one would touch it.

"How have you been lately?" Kendall asked. I looked up at his dark eyes and gulped.

"F-Fine." I mumbled. "I'm not sick anymore." I said. "Doctors say it's a miracle. They say I cheated death." I mumbled. Kendall laughed.

"No one cheats death." he said and smiled, looking quite amused.

"Really?" I asked and looked up at him. He chuckled again.

"Of course not." He said and scoffed. I looked back down at the ground.

"Oh..." I mumbled. I wrinkled my nose a little and sneezed. Kendall didn't even react. What happened to the 'bless you' he always used to say?

"You cold?" He asked. I nodded a little. He took his hoodie off and put it over my shoulders. It was so warm.

"T-Thank you." I mumbled and blushed. Kendall stopped and glared at me. I stopped too and looked at him. What did I do now? Kendall took a quick glance over his shoulder before he shoved me backwards into the small alleyway between two of the buildings.

"Why?" He asked and glared at me and pushed me up against the wall. "Why did you have to do that?" he asked and pinned me to the wall with his warm hands. "Why does it have to be you?" He asked and stroked his hand over my cheek. I blushed. "Stop!" Kendall yelled.

"B-But-" I stuttered. What did I do?

"Sal..." Kendall said and leaned closer and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I felt my heart race. He took a deep breath and sighed. "This is bad." He mumbled. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and yelped. Kendall threw himself backwards and started at me and holding his hand over his mouth. He looked angry. "Go back to Palm woods." He said firmly. "Now!" He said and pointed towards the hotel.

"K-Ken-"

"Go back to Palm Woods." He said. "Go to your apartment and stay there until tomorrow. Leave the lights on." He said. "Don't. Go out." He said before he ran off. I put my hand over my neck. It still hurt. Like I had been stung or... shocked by something.

I hurried back to Palm Woods just as Kendall had told me to. I grabbed my bag and took the stairs up to my apartment and locked the door. I panted slightly and my hand shot up to touch my neck. I stung and I whimpered quietly and went into the bathroom. I turned on the light and pulled my hair to the side to look at my neck.

I had a small burn on my neck. Like the one I got the time I tried to straighten my hair and burnt myself. I winced a little and touched the spot. It stung and hurt really bad. I frowned and looked around for something to help for the pain.

I grabbed a small towel and poured cold water on it and then placed it over the burn. I winced and put my hand over the light switch. Kendall had told me to leave them on. Why? I went out to the kitchen without closing the lights. I still held the towel over my neck and grabbed a glass of water and drank it.

Then it suddenly knocked on the door. I went over to it and peeked out through the little peephole. It was too dark to see who it really was but I was pretty sure that it was Logan. In his pajamas. I opened the door.

"Logan. What are you doing here?" I asked and looked at him. He eyed me.

"Kendall called and asked me to come here." He said. "He said something about you and then he hung up." He said and shook his head. I blinked a few times.

"What did he say?" I asked and shifted a little.

"Nothing really. He just said 'go and check if Sally's okay'." Logan mumbled. Just then he seemed to notice that I had a towel against my neck. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." I mumbled. Logan came into the apartment and took a look at the burn.

"What happened?" He asked. I looked down at the ground.

"I-... um... I burnt myself on the straightening iron." I lied. Logan gave me a weird look.

"Just now?" he asked. I nodded. "Why would you straighten your hair in the middle of the night?" He asked. I looked away. I'm so stupid. "Sal." Logan said and looked at me with serious eyes. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied. "I was just... clumsy." I mumbled. Logan sighed, he obviously didn't believe me. "Can you leave? I want to go to bed." I said and looked up at him. He sighed again but smiled a little.

"Sure." He said and patted my head. "Sal." He said when he stepped out the door. "Are you really sure you're okay?" he asked. I nodded and Logan bit his lip. "Alright..." he mumbled. "G-... Good night." He said and left.

I closed the door and leaned on it. Kendall told Logan to come here. Was he the one burning me? But he sent Logan here, meaning he cared about me.

My heart raced again. Kendall cared about me. But... why does he keep shoving me away? What happened in the alley? What happened to Kendall?

I sighed and went into my bedroom and got changed. I left the light on and then went to sleep.

The next day I woke up early. I hadn't gotten much sleep but I felt okay. I got up and at first I was puzzled why I left all the lights on yesterday. Then I remembered. I left them on because Kendall told me to. I closed the lights, because they were no longer needed and then had breakfast and got dressed.

I went down to the pool and sat down my a table and looked around. The Jennifers were busy talking to some handsome guy. Guitar dude played guitar. Camille sat in a chair mumbling her lines to herself and A group of boys sat down and talked about sports.

Suddenly I sneezed. God... again? I hope I'm not getting sick.

"Hi, Sally." Carlos said and sat down next to me. I smiled a little at him.

"Hello." I said.

"How are you?" he asked. I shrugged. "Logan said you burnt yourself last night." I nodded.

"Y-Yeah... I was a little clumsy. But I'm good." I said and smiled. James and Logan came over and sat down too. They also asked me how I was doing. I told them the same thing I told Carlos. James kept asking how I burnt myself and when I asked him why he wondered he said that Kendall hadn't come home last night.

"Hi guys." Kendall said. The three boys jumped a little and turned around. Kendall smiled down at them. He looked exactly as he did yesterday. Minus the hoodie.

"K-Kendall." Logan said and looked up at his friend. "H-Hi!" He said nervously. "W-What are you doing out here?" He asked. Kendall shrugged and sat down next to Carlos.

"Thought I'd go out." He said. I looked at him but he pretty much ignored me. Is this guy bipolar or something?

"I think it's gonna start raining." Carlos said and looked up at the cloudy sky. Kendall shrugged. I sneezed again.

"Bless you." James said. I looked up and saw Kendall glaring at James like he just cursed me. But the others didn't seem to notice.

"U-Um... thanks." I mumbled. Then I turned to Kendall. He didn't look at me. "Kendall." I said. The blond closed his eyes for a few seconds before slowly turning to look at me.

"Yes?" He said coldly. I regretted saying anything to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just-... Never mind." I mumbled and got up. "S-See you later." I told the guys and grabbed my stuff.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked. I stopped but didn't look at him.

"I'm going out." I said and walked away. My neck hurt and I hurried away. Away from the pool. Away from Palm Woods. Away from Kendall. Why do I love him? He's not even the same guy anymore! Stupid! That's what he is! Stupid and mean and... and... god dammit!

I stomped my way towards the nearest cafe and sat down. I ordered a coffee and sulked while I waited. The burn didn't hurt just as much but it was annoying. I let out a frustrated sigh and opened up my sketch book.

Drawing makes me feel better. Draw your emotions. That was my old art teacher used to tell me. Draw your problems.

About ten minutes of waiting and ten minutes of doodling later a girl with a green apron came over to me and put a cup of coffee down on the table I sat by. She was just about to leave when she glanced down at my drawing.

"Is that Kendall Knight?" She asked. I looked up at her and blushed. I looked down at the paper and saw that I had drew Kendall staring up at me with those dark mysterious eyes. I quickly covered the drawing with my arm.

"Yeah..." I chuckled stiffly and smiled at the girl.

"You draw really good." She said and smiled at me before she left. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the drawing while I sipped on my coffee. Without thinking I had drawn faint flames behind him. I sighed and hid my face in my hands.

"God, why?" I whimpered and leaned my forehead down on the table.

* * *

**Yeah, something just isn't right... **

**I LOVED to hear your guesses becaue you guys are so friggin smart! I'd love it even more to hear what you think about the story in a review! Please? Pretty please? I'll bake you virtual cake?**

**Haha, no but seriously. I'd love it if you left a review.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Deal

**THIS IS IT GUYS! ALL YOUR GUESSES COME DOWN TO THIS!**

**Well, I admit you guys had some pretty colorful guesses. You did good. *pats head***

**But I'm not gonna keep you too long. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**3. Deal.**

I was out all day. I tried drawing but every time I did I drew the same thing. I probably had about six or seven drawings of Kendall by now. I gave up. No more drawing today. I slowly walked back towards Palm Woods. Slowly. I was pretty much staring down at the ground and sighing all the way there.

"Sally." I heard Kendall call. My eyes shot up and met a pair of dark ones. "Hi." He murmured. I blushed and looked away.

"What do you want?" I asked and continued to walk. Kendall followed me. He didn't answer. "Kendall!" I yelled and turned around and stopped. He almost walked straight into me. "What do you want?!" I asked and glared at him.

"Sal." He said softly. "I'm sorry." I frowned and turned my back towards him.

"Sorry for what? Being a jerk? Bruising my wrist? Burning me?" I asked quietly. "What happened to you, Kendall?" I asked and frowned.

"Sal. Please... I know I've changed." He said and walked closer. "It's just... things happened and I had to make a choice." He said. I turned to look at him again.

"And this was your choice?" I asked and frowned. He looked down at me with sad eyes.

"Yes." He said sternly. "I had to." He said. "It was the only way." I felt my eyes tear up and I walked away from him. "Sal." He called after me and followed me. I took the stairs and he followed me. "Sal. Please. I'm sorry. I did it for you." He said sadly.

"How could you possibly have done this for me?!" I whimpered and kept walking.

"I love you." He whined. I stopped. "I love you. He was going to take you away." He said. I turned to him. "He was going to take you away. I had to do it. I made the deal." He said and frowned. "For him to leave you alone I had to become... _this_!" He said and gestured at himself.

"D-Deal?" I stuttered. "What deal? And with who? What are you talking about?!" I asked. Kendall sighed and leaned on the wall staring at the opposite wall with an empty expression. I stared at him and he just stood there.

"I made a deal. Okay?" Kendall said. "For your sake. You're safe now." He said. I shook my head.

"Safe from what?" I asked. He didn't answer. I shook my head and went up the stairs. Kendall ran after me again.

"Sally, please!" He said and reached out for me but pulled his hand back. Like he was scared of touching me. "Please, listen to me." He said. I ignored him and hurried to my apartment and unlocked the door. "Sally."

"Kendall stop." I begged. "I'm asking questions that you won't answer." I said.

"I-..." He said but stopped. "I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"I don't want excuses. I want you to tell me what's going on. What is this deal you talk about? And why are you acting so weird. One moment you're acting almost normal and in the next you ignore me and push me away... Why?" I asked. He looked away again. "See?" I whispered. He turned to me.

"I just... I can't tell you." He whined. "I want to tell you... but... I'm-" He stopped and looked at his watch. "Shit." He cursed. "Go inside." He said and looked at me. "Go inside. Lock the door. Don't open it and what ever you do don't turn off the lights." He gritted out and ran off again. I stared at him. What is wrong with him?! I slammed the door and started crying.

Why was he like this? I thought to myself as I walked around the apartment turning all the lights on. And why am I listening to him?! I let out a frustrated sigh and picked up my pillow and threw it into the wall. I cursed and flopped down on my bed and hid my face in the covers.

I woke up the next day and went around turning all the lights off. I had a headache but the burn on my neck didn't hurt anymore. I got into the shower and let the warm water cascade over me. I had a strange feeling in my gut that I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder before I turned the water off and got out of the shower and wrapped myself with a big towel.

I sneezed loudly and sniffled. I hurried to get my clothes on and then sat down in the small kitchen and had some cereal. I jumped a little when it knocked on the door. I went to open it.

"Sally." James said and looked worried. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Um... Kendall wanted me to... check." He said and eyed me. "Um..." He mumbled and scratched his neck.

"James." I said and sighed. "What's going on with Kendall?" I asked. "Why is he like this?" I whined. James looked at me and frowned.

"I don't know." He answered. "I really don't know." I frowned and nodded. "Hey..." James said and nudged my chin. "Don't be like that. Let's go and have a smoothie. Carlos is waiting over by the elevator." I nodded and locked my apartment before I followed James to the elevator. We met up with Carlos and together we went down to the pool. In the shade. Carlos got us all smoothies and came back and handed me a pink one.

"I want one too." Kendall said and sat down next to me. I sighed and put my smoothie down and got up. "Sal?" Kendall asked and looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I closed my eyes and fought back the tears before marching away from the table. "W-Wait up!" Kendall called and ran after me. James and Carlos exchanged looks and looked at us as we went into the lobby. I went over to the elevator and got in and pressed close doors but Kendall managed to slip in anyways. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"What?!" He snapped at him. My voice cracked and my eyes started running. "What is it?!" I asked. Kendall looked at me and slumped a little.

"Sal..." He said softly and looked pleadingly at me.

"No! Don't you 'Sal' me!" I yelled. "Kendall. Why?" I asked and looked up at him. "Why are you doing this? What are you even doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to keep you safe." He said.

"From what?" I asked and wiped my eyes so that I could see him properly.

"_Him._" Kendall said and looked at me seriously. I blinked and just couldn't figure out what he meant. Kendall sighed and looked at his watch and then around in the elevator. "Okay. I'll tell you what's going on." He said. "But not here." He said. "Somewhere. Bright." He said and didn't sound too glad. I nodded.

We made our way towards 2J. Kendall claimed that there was no one home. I just nodded and he lead me inside.

"Bright..." He mumbled and seemed thoughtful. "What's the brightest place?" He looked around and closed his eyes. "Shit." He said and went over to the big window. The curtains were closed. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He said and grabbed the curtains. "Come here." He hissed and looked down at the ground. I went over to him. He was breathing heavily. Like he was nervous or like he had been running. "Shit." He mumbled again and pulled the curtains apart. The sun shone in on us. Kendall hissed and shut his eyes tight.

"Kendall?" I mumbled and reached out for him.

"Don't touch me." He said and pulled back a little. He held his arm over his eyes and winced. Like the sun hurt him. "Sal. Remember what your doctors said when you visited them in March?" He asked. I thought back and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes... They said that I was really sick." I said. Kendall nodded.

"Then in July. What did they say?" He asked and winced. I shook my head.

"That I was cured. That it was a miracle. I had-"

"Cheated death?" Kendall said. I nodded. "The doctors were right. We cheated death... or well... not death but _him_." He continued. "I-..." He mumbled and peeked out from underneath his arm and looked at me. "I couldn't' let you go." He said and looked terribly pained. "I couldn't let him have you. I couldn't let him take you away. You had to live." I stared at him.

"What?" I whispered.

"I made a deal with _him_..." Kendall said. "You live and I work for him." He said and gulped. "He'd let you live if I... became this..." he said and panted slightly. I stared at him and slowly shook my head. Kendall winced and shut his eyes for a few seconds and looked at me.

"W-... What are you?" I whispered and backed away from him. Kendall frowned and winced.

"I-..." He choked out. He looked like he was going to pass out. "I-..." he said and grabbed the curtain and pulled it close again.

He fell to his knees and panted harshly. The room got slightly darker and he didn't seem to be in pain anymore. He panted and sounded like he had just gotten out of the water after almost drowning. Like he was choking. I kept staring at him and swallowed a little. After about a minute he looked up at me again. His eyes were blood shot and he looked terrible.

"I'm death." He said.

* * *

**Be honest... How many of you seriously thought of this? Even I didn't. I surprise myself! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	4. Death

**Hi guys! I've been crazy busy now for a long time. And I've still got a few more weeks of this crazy thing before I can relax. Hah, I just might die out of stress.**

**Anyways. I took the time to update this. I know a lot of you wanted me to do that. So I'll give it to you as a Friday treat. Okay? :)**

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**4. Death**

"What?" I whispered so quiet that I just barely heard it myself. Kendall got up and leaned a little on the couch. "K-Kendall..." I said and shook my head. "You... You can't be serious." I mumbled.

"I-... I am." He said and looked sad. I shook my head.

"No." I said. "W-Why would-... Kendall?" I stuttered and didn't even know what to say.

"You were going to die." He said. "I-... I had to do something." He took a staggering step closer. "I couldn't let you die." I stared at him. That was all I could do. Stare. I didn't know what to say and my legs wouldn't run away. I could just barely breathe. "Sal." He whined. "Please." He reached out for me but pulled his hand back again. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whimpered and sniffled. "B-But why?" I asked.

"I had to." He said. "You were going to die." I stepped closer to him. I sobbed and crashed into his chest and his my face in it. "You were going to die..." He said. I looked up at him and frowned. "And I loved you too much to let you go." He said and sighed. I tried smiling at him and closed my eyes.

"Kendall..." I said. I slowly stood on my tip toes and leaned closer to him.

"Sal." he said and pushed me away slightly. "I can't." He said. I frowned. "You'll die if I kiss you." He said. "I'm... death." He said and frowned. I pushed him away and backed off.

"But you can't be!" I yelled. He looked down at me. "Kendall, you can't!" I yelled.

"I am." He said. "And there's no way I'm turning back now." he said.

"You can go back?" I asked. Kendall frowned. "You can?" I asked. Kendall gulped and looked away. "Stop doing that! Can you go back to normal?!" I yelled and grabbed his shirt.

"There is one way." He said. "But I'm NOT going to do it." He said. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked and shook my head. "Why not?" Kendall's eyes darkened slightly and he looked at me.

"Because if I go back to normal the deal is off and you'll die." He said. It felt like my heart stopped. "I can't do that, Sally." He said. "I just can't." I let him go and backed away from him. "Sal... I-"

"No." I said. "Just... stop." I said and turned around and hurried towards the door.

"Sally." Kendall said and stood in front of the door. I yelped. Didn't he just stand by the window? "Please." He said. I gulped. "D-Don't hate me." He begged.

"Get out of my way." I said and looked down at the floor. "Please." Kendall reluctantly stepped out of the way and I opened the door. "I'll... be back." I said. "Don't follow me." I said and sighed. Kendall frowned and looked sad.

"I love you." He said. I closed my eyes for a second and then stepped out. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I had to get away.

I tossed another rock into the pond and stared at the rings on the water growing bigger and eventually fading away. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Kendall is death. He's death because of me. He didn't want me to die so he gave up himself so that I would live. I was supposed to be dead. I frowned and leaned back.

"Please god, why is this happening?" I whimpered and sobbed.

After a few hours of thinking, crying and a whole bunch of sneezing I went back to Palm Woods. I couldn't help but feel bad. Like I was a burden. Because I was. If it wasn't for me Kendall would be normal.

"Sally?" James said and hurried over to me. He grabbed me and looked into my eyes. "Hey. Have you always had gray eyes?" He asked and gave me a weird look. I looked away.

"No." I said. "What do you want?" I asked. James looked sad.

"You stormed away from the apartment. What happened?" he asked. "Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"No, James. I am not okay. I will never be okay. I shouldn't even be here." I said and sighed. James looked confused and hugged me.

"Hey." He mumbled. "Don't say that. Everything will be fine." He said. I shook my head. "Don't be like that." He said and patted my back. I began sobbing. "H-Hey! D-Don't cry!" He said and looked at me with a terrified expression. Like he had never seen a girl cry before.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked and sniffled. "Is he still up in 2J?" I asked. James blinked.

"Y-Yeah. He's still there." He said. I hugged James before I let go. He looked sad. "Sally?" He mumbled and sighed. "You don't look too good." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm going home." I said. "Tell-... Tell Kendall to come by later. Okay?" I said. James nodded. I sniffled again before walking towards the staircase. I hurried upstairs and went into my apartment and sat down in the couch. My head hurt I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Sal?" I heard Kendall call together with a knock on the door. I got up and stared at the door. "Sally? Are you there?" I went over to the door and grabbed the door knob. "Are you okay? Sally?" Kendall called, sounding more and more desperate.

"I'm here." I said. I heard him sigh from outside the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No." I whined. "Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered and leaned my forehead against the cool wood.

"I'm sorry. I had to..." He said. I bit my lip and opened the door. He looked at me with the saddest expression he could muster. "I didn't know what else to do."

"You should have just let me go." I whispered. I went back to my couch and sat down. Kendall closed the door behind him and squinted a little. "What?" I asked.

"Bright." He mumbled and nodded towards the lamps I had on. I reached over to close it but he stopped me. "Don't." He said. "I'm fine." He said and sat down next to me.

"I still don't get it." I said and leaned on him. He tensed up and carefully put an arm around me. I hid my face on the crook of his neck. Kendall sighed and pulled me closer and hugged me. My eyes started to droop close and I felt even more tired. Kendall let me go and scooted away slightly.

"S-Sorry..." He mumbled and looked away. "Don't get too close." He said. I frowned.

I don't know how long we sat there. Just looking at each other. I wanted him close but he couldn't get close. We didn't speak. I didn't want him to speak. I wanted him close.

"Sal." He said after god knows how long. "You shouldn't be around me too much." He said. I sighed. "It's not good for you."

"But I want to." I said. "What's the point of that deal if you can't even get close to me?" I asked and looked him in the eyes. He frowned.

"I wasn't thinking, okay?" he mumbled. "I wasn't thinking when I made the deal... I just wanted you to live." I grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry." I frowned and let go of him.

Back to silence.

"Have-... Have you..." I mumbled. Kendall looked at me. "Have you... um..." I gulped. "Have you killed anyone?" I asked. Kendall looked away.

"I've been... taking care... of people for the past three months..." He sighed. "I have too." He mumbled. I hesitated. He has... killed people. Probably more than one. Does he take care of everyone that died?

"I-... Is it hard to do?" I asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Sometimes. When it's nice people or kids." He mumbled. "Not so hard when it's bad persons..." He said and closed his eyes. "I-... I get to meet them before I do it. Talk to them before they... go." He said and gulped. "Some people... they just... accept it." he said and shook his head. "Like they want to go."

"K-Kendall..." He frowned.

"And some people beg. They beg me to spare them." He whined. "They get on their knees. Tell me how much they got to live for. How many people that needs them. That they'd do anything to get a little more time." I leaned over and hugged him.

"This is my fault." I mumbled. "I'm so sorry." I said and kissed his forehead. My lips stung a little but I ignored it.

"Let go. Sally." He said and pushed me off a little. "Please." He whined when I didn't do as he said. I reluctantly let him go and stroked my hand over his cheek and lips.

"I'm not scared of dying." I said firmly. Kendall sighed and got up.

"Come here." He said and held out his hand. I got up. "I want to show you something." He mumbled. I grabbed his hand. "Close your eyes." he instructed. I did as told. "Don't open them until I say so." I nodded. I felt harsh wind tug at my hair and Kendall gently squeezing my hand. Then the wind went away. "You can look now." he said. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

"W-Where are we?" I asked and looked down at the ground. I froze when I saw the tomb. "W-What-..." I mumbled.

"I did this." Kendall said and looked down and closed his eyes. "All of them." he mumbled. I looked around. We were at some kind of graveyard. A huge one. I looked up and there was no sky. I gulped and looked around again.

"T-There's hundreds of them..." I whispered and looked at the graves. "Thousands even." I said and shook my head. "Y-You?" I turned to him.

"I'm keeping my side of the deal." he said. "I do this and you got to live." I gulped.

"But... how long are you going to do that? Will you ever go back to normal?" I asked. Kendall shook his head. "Ever?" He shook his head again.

"The deal is perpetual." He said.

* * *

**I admit. This is probably my favorite story I've written. Maybe. It's in my top five. At least.**

**Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Untouchable

**Hi guys! I HAVE SOME TIME OVER! And I give that time to you. It's currently... 23.14 and I still have a lot to do. Bed is going to have to wait... I'm pretty hungry too... Ugh. But food is also going to have to wait! **

**I know you guys have been waiting for this and my other stories but... yeah. This is what I've got for now. So sorry.**

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

**5. Untouchable**

I don't know how we got back to Palm Woods. But we did. Kendall patted me on the head before he left me in my apartment. I was stunned.

He was really doing this. He was gonna have to deal with this... forever. Because of me.

I flopped down on my bed and hugged my pillow. I couldn't cry anymore. Crying didn't solve anything. But in a situation like this... what did? I sighed and buried my face in the soft mattress and turned over and looked up at the ceiling.

Was there anything at all I could do? Anything. I'd do anything.

I was lost in thoughts most of my time. I didn't even draw. Because nothing would come out. Not a single line.

The people around the pool didn't seem to notice me. I had always been one of the less popular people here. I sighed and leaned my head in my hands.

"Hi." Kendall mumbled. I looked up.

"Kendall." I said and got up. He shook his head and I sat back down with a frown.

"I'm sorry." He said. I shrugged and picked up my pencil again.

He didn't even try to get a conversation going. I was kind of happy. I couldn't come up with anything to say anyways... We sat there for a long time. It was cloudy outside but we still sat in the shade. Kendall was wearing sunglasses. It looked pretty funny because no one else was.

Then after a while Kendall took of his glasses and looked at his watch and sighed. I looked up at him and he looked at me. It looked as if he was going to start crying when he met my eyes. I looked away.

"I..." he mumbled. "I have to go." He said and got up.

"Kendall-" I said and got up too. I grabbed his hand.

"I have to go." He said and pulled away. "Please." He said and turned his back at me. "I'll..." He started but closed his mouth and walked off instead. I flopped back down and sighed as I watched him hurry away. He disappeared around the corner and just barely glanced at me but quickly looked away. I looked down at the table and gripped my pencil a little harder.

"Sally?" I heard someone say and I looked up. It was Jennifer. She looked worried and put her hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked. I shrugged. "You don't look to well." She pointed out. I frowned.

"I-I'm not feeling too well." I confessed. Jennifer looked even more worried.

"How about you come over for a while?" She asked. "Have some dinner? Play some cards with Katie. She's been asking for you." Jennifer said and smiled. I looked up.

"R-Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. How about it?" I nodded and got up. I grabbed my stuff and Jennifer helped me carry the small bag I had. "Where you waiting for someone?" I shrugged.

"Kind of-... not really." I said. "It's okay though." I mumbled. Jennifer smiled at me and wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"Come on." She said and we went up to 2J. Katie sat by the table shuffling some cards around on it and James and Carlos were playing video games. They all looked up when I stepped in. "Sally is here." Jennifer said. Katie got up.

"Hi, Sally!" She said and smiled. I smiled at her.

"Why don't you make yourself at home while I make dinner?" Jennifer asked. I nodded and went over to the table and sat down with Katie.

"Wanna play cards?" She asked. I nodded and she gave me some cards.

I admit. It was nice. But occasionally I would just sneeze. I think I sneezed about four times before Jennifer walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. She asked me if I was alright. I nodded and said that I had been sneezing a lot lately. Probably because of some stupid allergy. Honestly I didn't know why I was sneezing. Jennifer offered me some tea which I gladly accepted.

"Sally can I look at your drawings?" Katie asked and looked at my bag. I was talking to Jennifer and didn't really notice her.

"Sure." I said while Mrs. Knight talked about going back to Minnesota to visit her sister. "You should. I've been wanting to visit my parents for a while, but they're out of town." I said.

"Is that Kendall?" Katie asked. I turned to her and saw her browsing through my sketch book. I blushed and gulped.

"U-Um..." I mumbled and didn't really know what to say or do. "Y-Yes." I said.

"I wanna see too!" Carlos said and bounced off the couch and over to us by the table. James got up too and came over to us.

"Why do you have so many drawings of him?" Katie asked. I blushed even harder.

"I-I-I-..." I stuttered. Carlos gasped.

"Sally likes Kendall!" Carlos said and giggled. "Sally likes Kendall! Sally likes Kendall!" He sang and gave me a teasing look.

"Carlos, sweetie. Calm down." Jennifer said and put her arm around me. "It's okay, Sally, sweetie." She said and chuckled.

"Why is his eyes so dark?" Katie asked and looked up from the drawings. I looked at her and then down to the drawings.

"His eyes look like that." I said. Katie shook her head.

"No. Kendall has green eyes." She said. "And you have such pretty-..." She said and looked up but stopped. "Wait... your eyes aren't brown anymore!" She gasped. I blinked a few times.

"I know. They changed when I was sick." I said.

"But Kendall still has green eyes." Katie said.

"You're talking about me?" Kendall, who just entered the apartment asked. We all looked up at the pale blond standing in the doorway. I got up from my spot.

"K-Kendall. Y-You're back." I said and looked at him worriedly. Carlos gave me an amused look and Katie eyed the drawings. Kendall nodded as to answer me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"She's staying for dinner." Jennifer said. "Where have you been, sweetie?" She asked nervously, as if Kendall were a stranger. Kendall shifted nervously and looked at me. I shook my head.

"Out." he said. "Just ran some errands." He mumbled and looked away. I sighed and sat down with a thud. Kendall looked at me.

"Kendall... guess what?" Carlos said and chuckled. Kendall sighed and smiled weakly at his friend. Carlos dragged me out of my seat and giggled. "Sally likes you!" He squealed and pinched my cheeks that were already turning red. Kendall smiled tiredly.

"I know." He said. Carlos glared at him.

"And... what do you got to say to that?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Kendall sighed again.

"I like her too." He said and shook his head. Carlos squealed and pushed me into Kendall's arms.

"Let the love be!" He said and chuckled.

As soon as I crashed into Kendall's arms I felt my knees go weak and my head started spinning. My stomach felt like it was twisting and my chest burned. I don't know what dying is supposed to feel like but I guess that was how it felt. I gasped and stared up at Kendall. I couldn't move. He stared down at me with pure horror and shoved me away from himself before he quickly removed himself from the room and ran out of the door. I was lying on the floor gasping and panting for air.

"Sally!" Jennifer yelled. "Are you alright?!" She asked and helped me sit up. I nodded.

"I-I'm fine... I just..." I mumbled and tried coming up with an excuse. "I sometimes get that. It's from... um... my sickness." I lied. Jennifer hugged me. "K-Ken-... Kendall just went to get my... um.. inhalator. He knows I need it." I said. "I'm fine." I said.

"Oh my god! You scared us!" James said and breathed out when he figured out that I was actually fine. "Why didn't you tell us about the sickness thing? I thought you said you were cured." He said and looked worried.

"I-I am... but... it's... allergies." I lied. "I-I have to use the bathroom." I said and got up. "T-Thank you Katie." I said when the little girl helped me up. I hurried into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. I could hear the people outside the door mumble worriedly to each other and I picked out my phone out of my pocket. "Kendall?" I whined when he picked up.

"_Sally I'm sorry!"_ He said and sounded terrified. _"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"_ He said.

"Kendall, where are you?" I asked and looked over my shoulder. "I lied about having allergies and they think you're getting some weird inhalator for me." I whispered so that the people outside the bathroom wouldn't hear me. "You have to come back here." I said.

"_I can't."_ He mumbled. _"I almost killed you!"_

"Kendall. Please come back." I begged. "Please."

"_Sal..."_

"Please..." I said and frowned, hoping he'd hear the frown I had. My nose ticked and I sneezed. I head Kendall chuckle.

"_I'll come back..."_ He said softly. I smiled.

"Good, bring something weird looking that will pass for an inhalator." I said and giggled. Kendall chuckled again before hanging up. I flushed the toilet and turned on the tap. Hoping this little trip would pass for an actual trip to the bathroom. I went back out and smiled a little at the worried people.

"Sal, why don't you sit for a while?" James suggested. I nodded and sat down in the couch. I sighed a little and started sneezing like crazy. Jennifer handed me a handkerchief.

"Now, that's adorable." Kendall said and chuckled. I looked up and he tossed something that I was pretty sure really was an inhalator. I took it and looked up at him again.

"T-Thank you." I said and blushed. "Um... I don't think I need it though. I'm feeling a lot better." I said and smiled. He smiled back and shifted awkwardly.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Jennifer said. "You kids just take it easy for a while. Especially you." She said and looked at me. I nodded and sneezed again.

"Bless you." Carlos said and patted me on the shoulder. I looked at Kendall who glared at Carlos.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked. He looked at me. Like he didn't understand. "Glare when someone says that?" I asked. Kendall looked at Carlos and James.

"I don't." He said and blushed. "It's silly really. 'Bless you'." He mumbled and chuckled stiffly.

"You have to say 'bless you'." Carlos said. "Don't you know why people say it?" He asked. Kendall rolled his eyes again.

"I know perfectly well why they say it. But I just think it's silly." He said and pouted.

"Why do you say it?" I asked and looked at Carlos.

"When you sneeze it means that death is thinking about you." he said. "And you say 'bless you' to chase him off." He explained. I looked at Kendall that looked sad.

"Oh..." I mumbled. Carlos nodded.

"I just don't want death to get you." Carlos said. I frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Oh..." I mumbled.

* * *

**Aw, so sad. Next chapter will be... Well... It'll have a little something something. Idk. It's late... Like darn.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Him

**Hi guys! Oh my god, I've been out of power all day and my computer hasn't been working. I might just cry.**

**But it's back now, for god knows how long and I'm trying to get it all out there. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**6.** **Him.**

I stayed for dinner at 2J. Mrs. Knight cooked really good food. After dinner I decided to go back to my own apartment. Kendall offered to follow me there. I gladly accepted.

"I'm so sorry about before..." Kendall said when we walked to my apartment. I shook my head and reached down and took his hand. I felt my knees go weak but ignored the feeling and squeezed his hand.

"It's not your fault." I said. "It's okay. Nothing happened." I smiled at him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said. I nodded tiredly and he let go of my hand. "Like that." he said and frowned.

"Ken-" He sighed again and looked down at his watch.

"I gotta go." he said. I frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I love you." I said. "Be safe." Kendall smiled sadly at me.

"Love you too." he said and waved at me before disappearing. I sighed when he was gone and went into my apartment.

This could not go on. I was not about to watch Kendall suffer like this because of me. He needs to get his life back. He needs to get his freedom back. And I'm gonna find a way. I'm gonna find one if it's the last thing I do.

I closed all the lights in my apartment. Not a single thing was allowed to be lit. Nothing. When my small apartment was completely filled with darkness I stood in the middle of my bedroom and looked around.

"H-Hello?" I whispered. "I really need to talk to you. I don't know how to contact you. But you don't seem to like light very much... so... I got rid of some for you." I said and looked around in the dark. I couldn't see anything. "Can you hear me?" I asked and listened closely to every sound. "Please. I really need to talk to you."

"I'm here." I heard a voice say. I gasped slightly and felt the whole room get warmer. "Speak to me." The voice said.

"U-Um... I know you don't like the light... but I'm not comfortable talking with someone I can't see." I said and gulped. He chuckled darkly and a fireball lit up and floated up by the ceiling. I looked up at it and then down to the man underneath it.

He was tall, dark, handsome and he wore a suit with a red tie. I gulped again. He watched me with red glowing eyes and had a quite amused expression. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed me closely. I did the same and then he met my eyes.

"What is on your mind, little human?" He asked and smiled at me. He looked friendly but I knew better than to trust him. He was the one who made Kendall what he was. It took me a while to actually answer.

"P-Please..." I said shyly. "Tell me about the deal you made with Kendall." I begged. He chuckled and smiled and eyed me once again.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked and walked closer. I wanted to back away but stood still. "He already signed the contract." he said and suddenly he held a paper in his hand. I gulped again and held out my hand. He chuckled and put the contract in my hand. I read it through, but it was in some weird language I couldn't read. He looked at me like I was some kind of funny TV show and tilted his head, like he wanted to see my reaction.

"What does it say?" I asked and looked up at him. His eyes twinkled when he looked down at me. "I can't read it." I said and looked down at the contract again. How could Kendall have signed this? If he didn't know what it said?

"A thousand eternities under my command exchanged for the salvation of one human life. Breaking the contract or disobeying will result in the deal being set off and the saved life will be taken." He murmured. I held back my frown. "He's mine now, Sally." He purred and laughed darkly. My eyes darted over his being.

"What can I do?" I asked. He quieted down and looked at me. Interest shading his red eyes. "What can I do to make him go back to normal?" I asked desperately. "Please!" I said.

"Do you wish to make a deal with me, human?" he asked and looked amused. I nodded furiously.

"I'll do anything! Please! What do I have to do to make you turn him back to normal?" I asked. He chuckled and walked around me and eyed me. He looked so amused and almost... fascinated. I stood completely still and looked down as he circled around me.

"So naive." He murmured. "So good." He walked another lap around me. "So innocent." He mumbled and stepped closer. "So... pure." I gulped and he stroked his hand over my cheek. He chuckled. "Maybe I could come up with a deal for you." He said. I nodded.

"Kendall goes back to normal." I said. "And you'll leave him alone." He smiled and eyed me. "Forever." I said and looked at him, sounding as defiant as I could. I could not be scared. Not now. I had to do this. For Kendall.

"And what do I get if I do that?" he asked and backed off a little. I felt a little better when he wasn't all up in my personal space. "What do you have to offer?" He asked and rose an eyebrow. I gulped and looked him in the eyes.

"I-..." I mumbled. "Please." I said. He smiled and laughed at me.

"You're so funny, I like you." He said and sat down on my bed. "Tell you what. I'll make the deal with you. Kendall goes back to normal and I'll leave him alone." He said and smiled friendly. I nodded happily and even dared to smile a little. "I just want... one little thing from you." My smile disappeared and I looked at him. What could he possibly want from me?

"What?" I asked. "What is it you want?" I asked and looked pleadingly at him. He chuckled again, shaking his head.

"So eager!" He said. "I love it!" He got up and walked up to me again.

"What do you want?" I asked. He smiled slyly and leaned closer. His lips brushed against my cheek and earlobe.

"I want..." He murmured and I could feel his cold breath against my ear. I shuddered and gulped. "... your soul." I backed away from him and stared at him.

"M-My soul?" I asked and looked worried. He nodded.

"Well. Technically... it's already mine." he said. "Since you were dying and all but I like you so I'm going to be nice." he said. "Your soul for his freedom." He said. "What do you say?" He asked. I frowned.

"I-I..." I stuttered and looked down at the floor. The man sighed and looked down at the watch he was wearing. The same sort Kendall had.

"I'm sorry. But I am being summoned somewhere more important." He said. I looked at him and frowned. He chuckled. "You know the deal." he said. "Your soul and Kendall goes free." He looked at his watch again. "Think about it. You know how to get a hold of me." He said and winked before disappearing together with the fireball and my room was all dark again.

I quickly turned on all the lights and jumped up in my bed. My soul. If I gave away my soul Kendall would go back to normal and he wouldn't have to worry anymore. He'd be free. All I had to do was to give up my soul. Simple as that.

I fell asleep with all the lights on and thinking about the deal I was offered. Thinking about _him_. Thinking about Kendall. He shouldn't have to do what he's doing. He shouldn't have to go through with that. I'm gonna fix this. I'll fix it.

* * *

**Hm... Is this such a good idea? Sally?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	7. Secret

**Hi guys! Another chapter for you!**

**Enjoy it please!**

* * *

**7. Secret**

"Sally! Sally are you asleep?" I heard Carlos call and knock on my front door. "Sally?" I groaned a little and sat up.

"C-Carlos?" I called back and got up. "Is that you?" I asked and got out of bed. I still had the same clothes I had on yesterday. I yawned and went to open the door. "Carlos what are you doing here?" I asked and rubbed my eyes. "It's early." Carlos smiled sheepishly.

"I know..." He mumbled. "I was just bored and you're usually pretty funny." He said. I smiled at him. "Can I come in?" He asked. I shrugged and let him in. "You look really tired." He pointed out. I nodded. "Up late?" He asked. I nodded again. "Was Kendall here?" He asked. I blushed.

"What? N-No!" I said. Carlos tilted his head slightly and looked questioning.

"Really? He was out late." He said. "He didn't come home until after midnight." I nodded.

"H-H-He said something about going out." I mumbled. "I-I'm sure he knows what he's doing." I rambled. "I-... I think he's just going through some weird period in his life... H-He'll go back to normal one day. Soon." I said. Carlos nodded.

"I really hope so. He's kind of scary like he is now." he said. I nodded and then sneezed. I sniffled but couldn't help but smile. "Bless you." Carlos mumbled. I chuckled. I sneezed again. "Okay, now you're pushing it." Carlos said and giggled. It knocked on the door.

"Go and get that for me?" I asked and looked at Carlos. He nodded and bounced over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Kendall!" Carlos chirped. I looked up.

"Hi." Kendall mumbled and stepped into the apartment. He froze and looked around. "It's really warm in here." He said and furrowed his eyebrows. I gulped.

"I was cold... s-so I turned the heat up a little." I lied. Kendall nodded. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I-... um..." He mumbled and scratched his neck.

"Oooh..." Carlos said and giggled. "Looks like I'm a little bit of a third wheel here." Kendall blushed and glared at him. "I'm gonna leave you two alone and go and find Logan." He said and skipped out of the apartment and made sure to close the door loudly when he left.

"Kendall... Hi." I said and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked again. Kendall smiled nervously.

"I-... I guess I just wanted to see you." I smiled at him and got up. "Sal." He warned and I pouted and sat back down. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"No. I want to hug you, but I can't even do that." I muttered and sighed. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at the floor. Kendall sighed and came a little closer.

"I want to be close to you too..." He mumbled and sat down in the arm chair. Looking quite defeated. I looked at him and gave him my best puppy eyes.

"Just a little while?" I begged. "Please?" Kendall frowned.

"I-I don't know." He said and looked unsure. I looked at him pleadingly. "A little while." He said and I got up and threw myself into his arms. I ignored the pain and hugged him as tight as I could. "S-Sally." He mumbled and carefully wrapped his arms around me. That probably made the pain twice as bad and I gasped slightly.

"Ah!" I whined and he pushed me away. I fell on the floor and stared up at him. "K-Ken-"

"That's enough." He said firmly and looked away. I frowned and wrapped my arms around myself. Kendall looked around in the apartment. "It so warm." He said and frowned. I looked down.

"I-I told you. I've turned the heat up. I was cold." Kendall frowned.

"Are you feeling alright? Mom said you wasn't feeling too good." He said worriedly. I shrugged. "It's me... isn't it?" He asked.

"No!" I said a little too quick and looked at him. "It's not you. I-I think I'm just coming down with a cold." I lied and got up. Kendall nodded slowly and frowned.

"So..." He mumbled. "W-What do we do now?" He asked.

"I want..." I mumbled but stopped myself. Can you live without a soul? If I gave away my soul would I live?

"What is it?" Kendall asked. I looked at him. There was no way I was going to tell him. He's be so angry with me. He'd never let me do it.

"I just want you to be happy." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back but still looked sad. "That's what I want." I mumbled and crawled back up in his lap and leaned my forehead on his shoulder.

"I am happy." He mumbled. But I knew he was lying.

"Really?" I asked and breathed in his scent. "Are you, really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said and smiled. "I'm really happy." I nodded and yawned a little. I was getting real sleepy. I snuggled closer to him and tried to get comfortable. My chest hurt. It felt kinda numb, like how it feels when your arm or leg fall asleep. But more like... when you've gotten a really bad punch in the chest, that after pain you get a few hours later. I swallowed and hid my face in his chest.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"Sal..." Kendall said. I blinked slowly and sighed a little. It felt like someone heavy sat on my chest. "Sal?" I sniffled a little and tried looking up at him but it was just impossible, I couldn't move. "Sal?" Kendall said and grabbed my shoulders. "Sal!" He said and got up and put me down in the couch before backing away.

"W-Why'd you do that?" I asked and yawned. Suddenly feeling a lot better.

"You were dying!" He yelled and looked upset. I rubbed my eyes and sniffled again. "I'm going now." He said. I frowned.

"Don't go." I begged.

"Sally. I must be going." He said and walked to the door. "Take care." he said and opened the door and went out. I sighed when he closed the door behind him. Why did he always leave me like that? If anything made me feel bad it was him leaving suddenly. I curled up and pulled my knees up to my chest.

Kendall was going to be happy again. For real. I was going to make sure of that. Now that I see him I knew I would do anything for him. I'd gladly give away everything I had for him. Even my soul.

I got up and washed off and changed before I made my way down to the pool. It was sunny today but out of habit I sat down in the shade. Katie soon joined me.

"Hi, Sally." She said. I just barely noticed her. "Sally?" She asked and waved her hand in front of me. I looked at her.

"Hi, Katie." I said and sat up properly and smiled at her.

"Sally, do you really like Kendall?" She blurted out. I blushed. She looked at me and I nodded slightly.

"Yeah." I said. "I do." Katie tilted her head.

"Why? He's being all weird." She said and frowned. I looked down and shrugged.

"I liked him before he became weird and I still do." I mumbled. "I think he's still the same... he's just... going through a though time." I mumbled. "He-... He'll be fine."

"I hope so." Katie mumbled. "Do want to do something?" Katie asked. I smiled at her.

"Sure." I said.

"We can go to the mall." Katie suggested. I nodded and got up.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. Katie smiled and I grabbed her hand.

* * *

**I'm great at keeping secrets. Just saying. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Upset

**Ugh... In the middle of my finals in Math... uuuuggghhhhh... it went really bad for me. I'll just pray that I pass.**

**But anyways. Enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

**8. Upset**

"We could go to that new bakery. They serve this really good cake with cookies in it! Do you get that? There's cookies in the cake!" She said and giggled. I smiled at her. "How crazy is that?" She asked when we walked out to the street. "It's like that movie. Were they're in a dream, in a dream... but with cakes."

"Crazy." I said and smiled.

"Yeah, but hey! We can share a piece, I can never eat a whole one by myself." She said and giggled again. Suddenly someone bumped into me and snatched my purse out of my hands and ran for it. "H-Hey!" Katie yelled and ran after him. I got up from the ground. "Stop!" Katie yelled and ran after the man.

"Katie! Wait!" I called and hurried after her. "Katie!" I followed her, damn they were fast. I tried keeping up with them but they were to fast for me and I quickly lost them. "Katie?" I called. "Katie where are you?" I heard her yell and my head snapped in the direction of the sound. "Katie!"

I ran around the corner of an alley and froze. The man snatching my purse stood and stared down at Katie that was gasping on the ground. Bleeding from a wound in her stomach. Obviously caused by the knife in the man's hands.

"K-Katie!" I yelled. The man looked up. He looked terrified.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He said. "I-I didn't mean to!" He looked down at Katie before running off. I ran to Katie.

"Katie! Katie, don't be scared." I said. "Don't be scared." I repeated and grabbed her hand. "Don't be scared, you're gonna be alright!" I said and picked up my phone and called 911. They said that they would send an ambulance right away.

"S-Sally. It hurts really bad." Katie whined. I nodded.

"Don't worry. The ambulance is coming and they'll fix you." I said. Katie frowned.

"Sally... I-I don't think I can wait that long." I frowned.

"Katie... listen to me. You're gonna be fine." I promised. "Don't be scared..." Katie's frown suddenly disappeared. She looked almost... relieved.

"Kendall?" She asked. My head shot up and I looked around. Kendall was there? But I couldn't see him. "Is that you, big brother?" Katie asked. I suddenly realized. He was here to take her away. Kendall was going to have to...

"No." I mumbled. "Nononono. Katie!" I said and grabbed her hands in mine.

"Kendall... I'm scared."

"KENDALL FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I yelled and looked around. "KENDALL STOP IT!" I shouted and started crying. "STOP!"

"A-Am I dying...?" Katie whispered. "Kendall am I dying?" She asked and sobbed. "I don't want to go yet." She cried. "Please... not yet. I'm scared."

"Kendall..." I whined. I heard the sirens from the ambulance in the distance. They would be here any second now. "Katie hold on." I whispered. She whimpered and squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to. Please." Katie whined. "Please Kendall... Please." She whined and gasped. "Not yet. Just a little while more..." She closed her eyes and sobbed. "I want my mommy!" She cried.

"Move, give way!" I heard one of the paramedics yell. I quickly moved to Katie's other side and frowned.

"Help her!" I yelled. "Do something!" The paramedics took her into the ambulance. "Help her!" I whined.

"Do you want go with her?" The paramedic asked. I shook my head. I couldn't go with her. There wasn't anything I could do for her.

"I have to go back to Palm Woods. Talk to Jennifer, her mom." I said. "Just help her." I said and grabbed my purse that the robber left and ran towards Palm Woods. I ran up the stairs and ran into 2J without knocking.

"Sally!" James said and looked at me. He, Logan and Carlos were watching TV. Mrs. Knight were in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He asked and got up when he saw that I was crying. He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jennifer! Jennifer... It's Katie." I gasped and frowned. "She's on her way to the hospital." I said. Jennifer dropped whatever she was holding. "James let me go!" I yelled and ran to the woman in the kitchen.

"W-W-What?" She stuttered and stared at me.

"You have to go to the hospital. Now!" I yelled. I turned back to James. He looked shocked. "Take her to the hospital!" I ordered. "Do it!" I said and pushed him. He nodded and grabbed Mrs. Knight's hand and dragged her out of the apartment. Carlos and Logan looked at me. "Go with them." I said. They hesitated. "GO!" I shouted and pointed at the door.

"Sally... s-stay here." Logan said. He grabbed Carlos' arm and ran out after James and Jennifer.

I was breathing heavily. I tried to calm down. Calm down. I hurried over to Kendall's room and went inside. It was dark and warm. I sat down on his bed and waited. Waited for him to come back. He would, eventually.

After a while I heard faint sobbing and whimpers coming from within the room.

"Kendall?" I said and looked around in the dark.

"Sally?" He whined. I got up.

"Where are you?" I asked and reached out. I felt the fabric of his shirt and ran into him and hugged him. The pain wasn't as bad this time.

"S-S-Sally..." He whined. "K-Katie." I shut my eyes tightly and sobbed. "I-... I-"

"I know..." I mumbled. "I was with her." I said. Kendall froze.

"N-No..." He whined. "S-Sally, I'm so sorry! I didn't know... Please." I shook my head and hugged him tighter.

"Shh... It's fine, Kendall. I'm not mad." I said. "I'm sorry... Kendall... I'm so sorry." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. Ignoring the pain jolting through my lips. "I'm so sorry."

"S-S-She begged." He whined. "She begged me to wait. To give her more time. She cried out for mom!" He cried and hugged me. I gulped and felt my knees weaken.

"I'm sorry." I said and rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry." I said and kissed his cheek again. Another jolt of pain shot through my lips and straight up to my mind. I blinked a few times and felt all dizzy. My chest hurt and the pain was getting more and more extreme.

"S-Sally?" Kendall sobbed and buried his face in my neck. "Sally are you okay?" He asked. I tried saying something but it only came out as a gasp. Kendall let me go and backed off. "I'm sorry." He said. It was too dark for me to see anything.

"K-Kendall..." I said and reached out for him again.

"No. Don't come any closer." He said and took a few steps away. "You should go." he said.

"I promised Logan to stay." I said. Kendall sighed. "Please Kendall... Don't go." I said and grabbed his hand in the dark. He flinched and tried to pull back but I didn't let go.

"Sally let go." He said.

"No."

"Sally. Let go!" He yelled and pulled his hand away. "I'm not gonna lose you too!" He said and walked out the door and slammed it shut after himself.

"Kendall?" I whispered. No answer. "Dammit." I mumbled and frowned. I can't do this anymore. I can't just watch. I have to do something. Now! "Hello?" I said and gulped. "I know you can hear me. I-... I'll do it! Please."

"Sally, so good to see you." I hear him murmur. "I've missed you." He purred and I felt his hands on mine.

"I-I can't really see..." I mumbled. He chuckled and once again a small fireball appeared and illuminated the room enough for me to see him. "I've made up my mind." I said. "I'll do it." He smiled excitedly and a paper appeared mid air.

"Excellent!" He said and pulled out a pen from his inner pocket of his blazer. "Sign the contract and we have a deal." he said. I grabbed the pen and the contract.

"Kendall will go back to normal." I said. He nodded. "You'll leave him alone." He nodded again. "And you'll get my soul in exchange."

"That's the deal." He said and chuckled darkly. I nodded.

"W-Will I live?" I asked. "Without a soul?" I looked up at him and into his red eyes. He grinned.

"A while." He said. I nodded.

"I-I'll do it..." I said and grasped the pen a little tighter. I gulped and took a deep breath before signing the contract.

"Very well, Sally." He said and grinned. The contract disappeared and he put his hands on my cheeks. "It's been... a _pleasure_... making business with you." He murmured and let his lips brush against mine. I whimpered and he chuckled. "See you soon, Sally." He said before he disappeared.

* * *

**What have I done? What have Kendall done? What have Sally done? What is even going on?!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Soul

**Hi guys! Happy Lucia! I don't know if you celebrate it but we do here in Sweden and we song songs and eat treats and cake and we light candles and all of that cozy stuff. Google it and see for yourselves it's so awesome!**

**Anyways, I'm updating this now and I hope you'll like it. This is a 12 chapter story so there's a few more chapters to go. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**9. Soul**

I gasped when he disappeared and fell to my knees.

I really did it. I made the deal. I fixed it! I flung open the door and looked over to the couch at Kendall.

"Kendall!" I yelled and ran over to him and threw myself into his arms. "Oh, Kendall!" I whined and sobbed into his neck. "I love you." I whimpered.

"S-Sal?" He mumbled and looked up at me. His eyes were back to their mesmerizing green color. I smiled. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded frantically and pressed my lips against his. He flinched but when nothing happened he kissed me back. Then he looked at me. "W-What's going on?" He asked. "I-..." He looked confused.

"Kendall... I love you." I said and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you so much." Kendall pulled away and looked at me. His eyes were wide and he looked worried.

"What did you do?" He asked and gripped my shoulders. I frowned. "Sally, what did you do?!" He yelled and shook me.

"I-I fixed it. Y-You're back to normal." I said and tried to smile at him. "You're okay now." I said and stroked my hands over his cheek.

"How?" He asked and shook his head. He didn't look happy at all. I frowned.

"I fixed it." I said and looked him in the eyes. "Everything is fine now." I said. Kendall shook his head.

"No. What have you done, Sal?" he asked. "What did you do?" He whined and started shaking when he realized what I had done. "Sally... please..." He whimpered. I frowned.

"I-I thought you'd be happy." I whispered. He pushed me off.

"I was happy!" He yelled. "I'm happy as long as you're alive!" He shouted and glared at me.

"But... I am alive. Kendall." I said.

"For how long?!" He asked. "The deal! What was the deal?!" He yelled. I frowned. "Sally! What is the deal?!" He grabbed me again.

"You're free!" I whined. "You'll be free and he'll leave you alone." I said. "And... he-..." I stopped and looked down.

"And what? Sally? What?" He asked and pulled me up on my feet. "He what?" He asked. I frowned and looked up into Kendall's worried eyes. He stared down at me. His hands were shaking. His lips trembling, like he was about to start crying. "What?" He whimpered.

"H-He..." I gulped. "He gets my soul." I said and looked Kendall in the eyes. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No..." He whispered. "Sally, no. God, please no." He said and hugged me. "H-How could you?" He asked and sobbed. "How could you?"

"I did it for you..." I said and hugged him. Kendall cursed and started crying.

"Sal! No! Why?!" He whined.

"Because I couldn't bare seeing you like that." I said. "You were unhappy." I said. Kendall shook his head. "I just want you to be happy." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "If you're happy then everything is fine."

"Sal why?" He asked again. "You should have just... let me go." He whined.

"I love you too much to let you go." I whispered. Kendall whimpered and hugged me. I hugged him back and sniffled. The front door opened and Logan and James stepped inside. They looked at us with sad eyes.

"K-Kendall... we're so sorry." Logan said and went up to us. Kendall kept crying. Then Logan stopped. "Wait..." He mumbled. "H-How did you two... know?" He asked and looked at us. Kendall cried even harder and I frowned up at Logan.

"Logan... please... not now." I whispered. Logan looked sad and James came up to us.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall." He said and embraced both me and Kendall in a big hug.

"This isn't happening..." Kendall whined and sobbed. "Please tell me it's a joke. Or a dream. Anything... Please." He whimpered and trembled. Logan sighed and frowned.

"I'm sorry..." He said and closed his eyes and bowed his head.

After a few hours Mrs. Knight came back home. She looked... destroyed and couldn't even look any of us in the eyes. Kendall, that hadn't stopped crying for the whole time, got up and ran over to her and threw his arms around her. Jennifer patted him on the back and leaned her cheek against his head.

"Mommy, I'm sorry!" He whined. "It's my fault..." He said and sobbed. I got up and frowned.

"Shh... baby it's not your fault." Mrs. Knight mumbled and kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair a little. Her voice was thick and hoarse, probably from crying and her eyes were puffy and red.

"But it is!" Kendall whimpered. I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulders.

"It wasn't." I said. He turned to me and looked about a thousand times sadder.

"A-A-And you!" He yelled so loud his voice cracked. "As if losing Katie wasn't enough!" He glared at me. I frowned and looked down at the floor. "One hundred hours!" He yelled. "That's what you got!" I looked up at him.

One hundred hours? Is that how long I'll-... I felt my whole body starting to tremble and my eyes teared up and my vision got blurry from the tears. I frowned and looked at Kendall. He glared at me with eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"Fine." I said. "I'll just leave then." I said and walked towards the door. Kendall looked at me and looked speechless. Like he didn't know what he should do.

"Where are you going?" James asked worriedly. I didn't look at him or stop.

"Away from him." I mumbled, but they probably didn't hear me since I was already out the door. I wiped my eyes but the tears just kept coming and wouldn't stop. Suddenly the lights went out and the corridor became dark. I looked around.

"Aw... Sally... why are you sad?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Why are you crying?" He said and stroked my wet cheeks and pulled his long fingers through my hair. "Kendall is free." He said. I swallowed the lump in my throat and frowned.

"But he's angry with me..." I whimpered. "I-... I thought he'd be happy." He tsked and hugged me.

"Humans..." He said and shook his head. "They don't even know their own kind..." He looked down at me.

"Is it true?" I asked. "That I got one hundred hours?" He smiled sadly down at me and stroked my head.

"One hundred hours from the moment you sign the contract." He mumbled and looked at his watch. "Meaning you have ninety seven hours to go. Or four days and an hour if you prefer." He said. I frowned. "Don't worry." He murmured and smiled at me. "Time will go by this fast." he said and snapped with his fingers. "Then we'll be together." I gulped.

"What does that mean?" I asked. He chuckled and gave me an amused smile.

"That means that in ninety seven hours you'll be mine." He purred and smirked. I gulped again and nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like it. Eventually..." He said and tilted his head a little and looked thoughtful. "Or at least get used to it..." He said and then looked down at me and smiled. "It's only forever." He shrugged.

"Forever..." I mumbled.

"H-HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kendall yelled and appeared in the semi dark hallway. The man holding me chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm waiting for you, Sally." He said and disappeared.

"Sally!" Kendall said and ran up to me and hugged me. "Sally, don't do this." He whined.

"It's too late now... Kendall." I said. He shook his head.

"No... Just... break the deal! Break the deal! I'll manage fine! I don't care that I have to do all those things! I just want you to be alive!" He said. I shook my head.

"Kendall... All this happened because you wouldn't let me go." I said and looked at him. "Now you have to." I said. "Let me go... and everything will go back to what it should have been." I said. Kendall hugged me tighter.

"But I love you!" He said. "You can't leave me... I love you." I sighed and hugged him back.

"I love you too... and that's why I have to do this." I said. "Because I love you."

"Don't leave me." He begged and looked at me. I smiled sadly at him.

"Not yet. Kendall." I said. "We still got ninety seven hours." I said.

"Four days..." Kendall mumbled. I nodded.

"Yes. Four days." I said. "I-... I just want to spend them with you." I said. He nodded frantically and leaned down and kissed me. "I want to spend every single minute left with you."

* * *

**Yeah... 97 hours. **

**QUESTION: What would you do if you found out that you only had 97 hours to live?**

**I'd like to spend those with m family and my friends. I'd HAVE to go and see the new Hobbit movie before I died and I'd HAVE to send all of the BTR boys a letter telling them how much they mean to me. That's what I'd do. I'd write a bit too. If I have some times over. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Memories

**Hi guys! How are you doing?**

**Here's another chapter for you. This is a cute chapter. I like it. Hope you do too :)**

* * *

**10. Memories**

We went back to 2J hand in hand. Both of us were quiet. Both of us knew that we had to take care of every single moment for the next four days.

James, Logan and Carlos looked up when we came back. They looked at our linked hands and smiled a little.

"So you made up..." James said. I nodded.

"I'm gonna stay with Sally for a few days." Kendall said. The other boys looked confused and exchanged looks. "It's just something I have to do..." He mumbled and tugged at my hand. "Come on, we'll go and pack." He said and smiled a little at me. I followed him into his bedroom and he turned on the lights. He sighed and looked around in the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and smiled at me and leaned over and kissed me.

"Yeah, let me just pack my bag." He said and slowly let go of my hand and packed everything he needed in a bag and then grabbed my hand again. "Ready." He said and smiled, but he still looked sad. I nodded and we went out to the living area again.

"Where are you going?" Jennifer, who was standing outside her bedroom asked and looked at Kendall's bag. He looked down at the floor and squeezed my hand.

"I-... I'll be gone for a while." He said. "I'll be back in..." He looked at me and frowned. "Four days." Jennifer frowned.

"Kendall... Baby, you don't have to-"

"Mom... I have to." He said firmly.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. Kendall shot me a soft glare.

"There's just... so much going on and..." He sighed and looked at me. "I need some time to finish things up and... say goodbye." He mumbled and gulped. I frowned and hid my face in his chest. He wrapped and arm around me and looked at his mother.

"Oh..." Jennifer said sadly and frowned. "I-Is everything alright?" She asked and looked at me. I looked up.

"W-Well... not really..." I said. "It will be. Eventually." I said and smiled weakly. Kendall gripped me a little tighter and sighed.

"I'll be back in four days... If not then..." He mumbled and looked around in the room. "Someday." He said and shrugged hopelessly. He went over to his mother and kissed her cheek. "I love you, mom. See you later." He said and grabbed my hand again. "Come on, Sally." He said. "We got a lot to do. Bye guys." He said.

"Wait." I said and let him go. I ran up to Jennifer and hugged her. "Goodbye." I said and smiled at her. She patted me on the back and smiled confusedly. I let her go and went over to the guys and gave them all a big hug. "Goodbye, guys. Thanks for everything." I said and sighed into Logan's neck. I smiled at them and hurried back to Kendall and grabbed his hand. "Bye bye." I said and waved at the people in the apartment.

"Where are you going, Sal?" Carlos asked. I looked at Kendall and then back to the latino on the couch.

"I'm going away for a while." I said. Carlos frowned.

"Oh..." He said. "Well... see you when you come back?" He asked. I turned my back to him.

"S-Sure." I said and looked down. "When I come back."

"Let's go, Sal." Kendall said and squeezed my hand. I nodded and followed him out of the apartment. We walked hand in hand to my apartment. I yawned and Kendall smiled at me. "Are you tired?" He asked. I nodded. "It's late." He mumbled and hugged me.

"Yeah... but... I don't want to sleep. I want to stay awake." I said.

"You have to sleep." Kendall said and chuckled slightly. I sighed.

"I don't want to. Sleeping equals at least a six hour loss." I mumbled. "I want to spend those with you." I said and frowned. Kendall frowned.

"I'll be there." He said. We went into my apartment and I reluctantly let go of Kendall's hand and went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. A black tank top and a pair of blue PJ pants. I crawled into bed and smiled at Kendall that sat in the chair by my desk.

"Come here." I said and patted on the empty space in the bed. He shook his head.

"Your bed is too small." He said and chuckled. I shrugged.

"It's not. It's just perfect." I said and pouted. "Come here." I said. He rolled his eyes and came over to me and sat down in the bed. I smiled at him and lifted the covers and he laid down. I snuggled as close to him as I could get and hugged his arm. "See?" I said and yawned.

"Okay... I guess you were right." He said and chuckled. I nodded.

"Let's get up early tomorrow." I said. Kendall nodded.

"Okay." He said and smiled.

"Really early." I continued. "We're not gonna waste any time." I said. Kendall nodded again. "I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too..." Kendall said and turned over a little and hugged me.

The next morning I woke up early. The sun hadn't risen yet and Kendall was still asleep. I watched him sleep peacefully and leaned over and kissed him. He mumbled something I couldn't make out and hugged me tighter.

"Kendall..." I whispered.

"Hmm..." He mumbled. I stroked a finger over his nose and forehead and drew random little patterns.

"I love you." I said and drew a little heart on his forehead.

"I love you too." He mumbled and pulled me closer. "What time is it?" He asked. I looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

"Six." I said. "We've got eighty nine hours." I said. Kendall opened his eyes. I smiled at him and he kissed me.

"Let's get up then." He said and sat up and pulled me into his lap before standing up and carrying me. I giggled.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he pulled grabbed his sweater and put it over me and then went out the door.

"Breakfast." he said, still carrying me as we walked through the corridors. "Let's have breakfast out." He suggested. I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Okay..." I said. "But you know... we're still in our pajamas." I said and chuckled. Kendall smiled at me.

"So?" he said. "No time to get dressed." I frowned a little. "Hey, don't do that. Let's have fun today, okay?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah... but you know... I can walk by myself." I said.

"Aw..." Kendall said. "But that's no fun." he said and put me down. "Come on! Let me give you a piggy back ride!" He said and smiled at me. He looked like a little kid. "Please?" he said. I chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He said and hoisted me up on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You're weird." I said and shook my head.

"You're weird." He gently snapped back and skipped towards the elevator.

We had breakfast at some small diner. Everyone was looking at us strangely when we sat in the booth by the window and ate pretty much everything that was on the menu. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, waffles, toasts, orange juice, smoothies and even fruit salad.

We walked around the whole town in our PJ's and laughed at everything and nothing. Occasionally one of us would blurt out 'I love you' and the other would immediately respond with a loving 'I love you too' and a peck on the lips or by squeezing the other's hand.

"Let's go to the zoo!" Kendall said and jumped up and down. I giggled. "Please!" He said and smiled at me.

"Sure. Let's go to the zoo." I said. "You know... I've never seen a giraffe up close." I said as we we're walking on the sidewalk on our way to the zoo. Kendall gasped.

"Never?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'll take you to the zoo right now and you're going to see a giraffe." He said and hurried a little. "And I'll show you the zebras and the lions and the monkeys and tigers and pandas and all the other animals!" He said and smiled.

"A-Alright." I said and smiled back at him.

Kendall wasn't joking around. He managed to talk the owner of the zoo to let me see all the animals up close. And when I say up close I mean _up close_. We got to go into their exhibits. Not the dangerous animals of course. But the other ones like the zebras and giraffes and even the pandas!

"He likes you." The caretaker said when a small panda baby crawled up in my lap and snuggled into my stomach. I giggled and gently stroked it's soft fur.

"Of course. Who doesn't like her?" Kendall asked and pecked me at my lips. I smiled at him and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. When we left the zoo Kendall pointed at a small movie theater. "Let's go and see a movie!" he said. I nodded and he pulled me over the street and into the cinema.

Of course... we watched a superhero movie. What else? But we didn't pay the movie much attention and spent most of the time whispering sweet nothings to each other and stealing kisses. Then we went home just to snuggle up in the couch and watch cartoons together.

The next day we both woke up early. But we actually got dressed and Kendall said he had so many ideas for what we could do.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked and smiled at him as he pulled me down to the lobby.

"Because we're going to have so much fun!" He said. "Come on!" We rented a bike. Just one and Kendall hopped up and patted on the luggage rack. "Jump up, Sally." he said and rang the little bell. I chuckled and climbed up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Do you even know how to bike?" I asked when he wobbled a little.

"Nope!" He said happily and tried to figure out how to really keep the bike balanced. "But it can't possibly be that hard." He said and scoffed. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against his back.

We rode around for a while until Kendall could bike around without wobbling all over the place. Then he biked to the same diner as yesterday but brought the food in a bag. We went to another park a few blocks away. It was bigger than the Palm Woods park and it even had a pond.

Kendall found a bench and got off the bike and pulled me over to it. We ate and Kendall had his arm around me all the time. I couldn't stop smiling. I totally forgot about my time limit and just enjoyed the moment. I was the happiest girl alive.

* * *

**To be honest... this chapter is my gift to you before everything goes down... Next chapter will be... blue... and the last chapter will be... I don't know. Some kinds of an epilogue. Then it'll be over. Sadly.**

**Question: Do you like it when stories end sad? Or is a happy endings a must?**

**I'd say that it depends on the story. I like it when there's a happy end but I do know that not all stories do have a happy end. It feels more real when the story ends sadly but I feel better when there's a happy ending.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Goodbye

**Hi guys!**

**Ugh... I'm breaking my own heart. Like... ow :( **

**This isn't the last chapter. There's one more. Calm down.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**11. Goodbye**

"Kendall..." I mumbled and hugged him tighter. We were in bed because we hadn't gone up yet. He kissed the top of my head and leaned his cheek against it.

"I know..." He mumbled. I frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

"There's only fifteen hours left."

"Shh..." Kendall said and huffed me tighter. "Don't think about it. Not yet." He said. "We still have time."

"But-"

"We still have time." He said firmly. "I'm taking you out today." He said and smiled weakly at me. I smiled back. We had been out for almost four straight days now. Going to the zoo, the movies, roaming around town on a bike, been to the beach, clubs, restaurants, karaoke bars. We had done so much. Created so many memories.

"I'm tired..." I mumbled. Kendall nodded and sighed.

"I know, Sally." He said sadly. "We can stay a little longer." He said and shifted a little and hugged me tighter. I hugged him back and hid my face in his chest. I placed a gently kiss on his collar bone and sighed.

"Are you happy?" I asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Right now? Yes." He said. "For the past three days? Yes. For the rest of my life?" He hesitated and stayed quiet. "I don't think so..." He mumbled. I placed another kiss on his chest.

"I want you to be happy." I said. "Even without me. When I'm gone you have to move on and be happy. Be with the guys. Your mother. I know Jo likes you. She always have."

"She's not you."

"It doesn't matter." I said and sat up. "What I'm trying to say is that you need to be able to let me go." I said. "You need to forget about me when I'm gone. Find someone who'll love you that you can be together with. Someone to grow old with."

"I don't want to grow old." Kendall said. "Not without you." He sat up and looked at me.

"Kendall... I shouldn't really be here." I said. "My time has already passed. I should have left months ago." He shook his head. "Yes." I said.

"I regret nothing." He said and hugged me. "I would do it again if I could." I frowned.

"Kendall... you have to promise me that you'll never do it again." I whispered. "That's all I ask of you. Never do such a thing again." He gulped and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay." He said. I smiled at him and hugged him. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too. I always will."

"I'm just gonna get this and then we'll go, okay?" Kendall said and smiled at me. I nodded. We had been at home all day. There was four hours left and Kendall said he had a surprise for me. He wanted to take me somewhere special.

"Kendall where did you go?" I asked when he disappeared out of sight. I looked around for him and found him in the bedroom.

"Don't look!" He squealed and pushed me out of the bedroom. "It's a secret!" He said and winked. "Wait just one minute." He said and closed the door to the bedroom. I sighed and shook my head.

"You're weird." I said and crossed my arms. Kendall came back out and smiled.

"I know." He said and put an arm around me. "Let's go now. I don't want you to miss it!" He said.

"Miss what?" I asked. "Where are we going?" Kendall smirked and place a kiss on my cheek.

"It's a surprise." He teased. I smiled and he lead me out of the apartment. We walked close to each other and I had my head leaned on his shoulder and he had his head leaned on the top of my head. His arm tightly wrapped around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

"Kendall! Sally!" We heard someone call. We both turned around and saw Carlos running towards us. "There you guys are!" He said and smiled. "We're are you going?" He asked when he saw the basket Kendall held. I looked up at Kendall and bit my lip.

"We're going out." He said. "I'll be back home tonight... maybe." Kendall said. He was really trying his best to look happy. Carlos smiled.

"We're having corn dogs for dinner tonight!" Carlos squealed excitedly. "You have to be home for dinner!" He said and smiled brightly. "You too Sally!" He said. I frowned.

"C-Carlos I-..." I mumbled. "I'm sorry... but I can't make it." I said. "I-... I have somewhere to be." I gulped. Carlos pouted.

"Oh... another day then." He said. I looked down at the ground.

"We have to go. We'll be late." Kendall said. "See you later, Carlos." Carlos waved at us and we went out where a car waited for us. Kendall opened the door for me and the car started driving as soon as we hopped in. "You're not going to like this... but it's a part of the surprise." Kendall said and picked out a silky scarf.

"Oh no..." I mumbled. Kendall chuckled and carefully blindfolded me.

"Don't worry. I've got you. It's okay." I said. I pouted.

"I don't like this... I wanna be able to see." I said. Kendall chuckled again and I felt his breath ghost over my lips. I leaned forward and accidentally bumped my nose into his.

"Ow." Kendall mumbled and pulled back. "Careful!" He said and cupped my cheeks with his hands. Then he gently kissed me. The car stopped and Kendall pulled away. "Okay. We're here." He said. "Don't take the blindfold off. Just stay here for a minute." He said and opened the car door. I heard it close and sat completely still until the door on my side opened and Kendall's hands grabbed onto my arm.

"Where are we?" I asked and turned my head and looked around even though I was still blindfolded. Kendall laughed.

"You silly. You can't see." He said and helped me out of the car. "It's a tiny little walk there." He said. "Here." He lifted me up on his back.

"I can walk by myself." I said.

"But it's funnier like this." He said. I grinned and squeezed his waist with my legs. "Ow! Stop, that hurts!" He said and pinched my arm, that I had wrapped around his neck. I chuckled and he started walking.

"It's kind of funny riding you." I said and giggled.

"I can imagine." He said slyly. "There's more things to ride than my back." He chuckled.

"Pervert." I said and shook my head. He laughed and kept walking. I sighed and leaned my cheek against the back of his head. "Hey, Kendall... are you going back to Palm Woods?" I asked.

"I don't know Sally..." He said. I nodded slowly and decided not to ask him about the future anymore. "Are we there yet?" I asked and pouted a little.

"Actually." Kendall said. "We are." He put me down and turned me around. "Okay. Ready?" He asked. I nodded eagerly and he untied the blindfold. It took me minute to get used to the new light.

"Wow..." I said and stared at the view. "Just... wow..." I turned to Kendall. Behind him was the Hollywood sign lit up by the surrounding lights. He smiled at me. "Oh, Kendall..." I said and turned around again and looked at the city and all the thousands of lights from cars, houses, street lights and neon signs.

"I wanted to do better. Remember a few years ago when you said that you wanted to go to space?" He asked. I tilted my head and gave him a confused look. What did this had to do with anything? "You said you wanted to go to space and see earth at night and see all the lights." He continued. "Um... I couldn't really take you to space but this was the second best." He said and nodded out towards the city. "We could always imagine that we were on a spaceship." He suggested. I frowned and hugged him.

"It's perfect." I said. "Thank you so much." I felt my eyes beginning to tear up but fought back the tears. Kendall wrapped his arms around me. I glanced down at his watch, that now was just a normal watch. So did he.

"O-One hour." He said and tried to keep his voice under control. It cracked slightly and he sighed.

"Let's sit down." I said and he nodded and we sat down on the ground. Kendall pulled me into his lap and hugged me.

"Look." He whispered and I looked out over the city again just in time to see a bunch of fireworks go off and explode into hundreds of beautiful colors. That's when I snapped. I started crying and sobbing like a baby. Kendall hushed at me and hugged me. "Hey... don't cry. He said softly.

"I can't believe you did this for me!" I said and sniffled.

"It's because I love you." He said. I sobbed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

I was just about to say 'I love you too' but my words froze in my mouth. In fact... everything froze. I felt absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. I blinked a few times and suddenly I was standing up. However... I wasn't in my own body. I was standing next to it. I saw myself sitting cuddled up with my back leaned against Kendall's chest and his head leaned on mine. Admiring the view and the fireworks.

"K-Kendall..." I said. He didn't react. I tried to touch him but my hand just went right through him. I frowned and tried again. "Kendall!" I whined and flopped down on my knees next to him.

"Hello, Sally." I head a familiar dark voice said. I looked up at the man in the suit. He grinned down at me. He had one hand in his pocket and one hand on his hip. "Missed me?" he asked.

"I have another hour!" I yelled. "One hour!" I whimpered but he just shook his head.

"Sally... I'm not a patient man." He murmured. I got up and threw myself against his chest and fisted his shirt.

"One hour." I said. "I have one hour!" I whimpered. "Please. I-... I didn't get to say goodbye." I whispered. The man smiled sadly down at me.

"Look at him, Sally..." He said and gently grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards Kendall. "He's happy now. Let him go." He said. I frowned and felt my tears run down my cheeks.

"Please..." I said. "I just want to say goodbye... or at least... I love you." The man holding my shoulders sighed and let me go.

"Then do." He said. I dropped down to me knees and crawled over to Kendall.

"Kendall... Can you hear me?" I asked. "Can you hear me?" I asked again and tried to touch his face. My hand went right through him. I sobbed and tried to hug him but it just didn't work. "I love you, Kendall!" I cried and frowned. "Kendall! I love you!" I whined and accidentally kicked at a small rock. It went flying and Kendall looked that way. He furrowed his eyebrows and went back to looking down at the city. My eyes darted over him and at the rock. I scooted out of the way and wrote in the dirt on the ground.

_Kendall, I love you._

Kendall didn't notice at first but then he saw the text suddenly appearing in the dirt. He stared at the words for a few seconds before flinching and grabbing the shoulders of my lifeless body.

"Sally?" he asked and shook me. "Sally?!" I cried as I watched him freak out. "No! No, we had an hour!" He yelled and shook me again. "Sally, wake up!" He yelled. "Sally!" He whimpered and hugged my body and started crying. "We had an hour left." He whispered and kissed my cheek. "Sally, please wake up."

I was trembling. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hug him and say goodbye. But that wasn't possible. I just sat there and cried together with him.

"Sally. It's time to go." The man in the suit said. He placed a big, warm hand on my shoulder. "Come on." He said. I sobbed and he pulled my up on my feet.

"Kendall I love you!" I yelled again and sobbed.

"S-Sally... please wake up." The blond on the ground whispered. "I love you, you have to wake up. Please..." I gasped as I was yanked backwards. The man in the suit looked at me and looked... sad.

"I'm sorry, Sal." he said. "But it's time to let go." He said and stroked his hand over my cheek. "It's time for him to move on." I frowned and couldn't help but crash into his broad chest and cry. I needed someone to hold onto, or else I just might melt into a puddle of goo. The man in the suit wrapped an arm around me. "Let him let go."

I sobbed and looked down at Kendall that was breaking down. I was lying still in his arms and he still tried to wake me up. But it was too late. He rocked me back and forth and whispered things in my ear and kissed me. But it was too late.

It was time for him to move on.

* * *

**Why?... just... why?**

**ATTENTION: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. Always

**Hi guys. Final chapter time. You excited? **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**12. Always**

"Daddy! Look at me!" A little boy yelled and giggled as he swung back and forth on the swing set. "I can almost touch the sky!" He laughed and wiggled his legs.

"I see!" Kendall said and smiled at his son. The little boy laughed and smiled brightly.

I had been watching the father and son for almost an hour now. The little boy just never got tired of that swing set. I smiled to myself and looked at the man sitting on the bench, supervising his son. I wondered what he was thinking about. It had been so long since I had last seen him. Years...

I looked over to the left and picked up a small rock and tossed it over to him. His head snapped up and he glared in my direction. I hid behind the tree I was standing by and just peeked out. I just wanted to see his face. He looked confused when he couldn't see anything and turned back to look at his son. I picked up another rock and tossed it over to him. This time he got up and looked over to me. I hid again.

"Hello?" Kendall called and came closer. I hid behind the tree and leaned against it. "Is there anyone there?" He asked. His voice was darker than before. But it made my heart flutter none the less. "Hello?" He said.

I carefully peeked out and looked at him. He was so handsome. He had grown. He was taller and more muscular but the years still showed on his face in forms of tiny wrinkles that was just barely visible. I gulped and eyed him from top to toe. While he had grown I was stuck in my teenage body. I couldn't age.

"Hello?" Kendall called again. I hurried to hide again. "H-Hey!" He called, he had apparently spotted me. I sighed and peeked out again.

"H-H-Hi." I stuttered. Kendall tilted his head. I was still half hiding and bit my lip.

"Did you throw things at me?" He asked angrily, probably thinking I was just some mean teenager that had nothing else to do, and looked back over to the bench he just sat on. I nodded.

"I'm sorry..." I said. He glared a little at me.

"Why would you do that?" He asked and put his hands on his hips. I looked down and blushed.

"I-... I just wanted to see you." I mumbled. "It's been so long." He stepped closer.

"Who are you?" he asked. I hid behind the tree. I heard him step closer. My heart was beating so fast I could barely move. When he walked around the tree I thought it was going to stop completely. He eyed me and seemed to think for a while. Then his face went blank and all the blood in his face seemed to disappear for a moment. "S-S-Sal?" he asked so quietly it almost sounded like a whisper. I smiled shyly.

"Hi, Kendall..." I said. He started trembling and reached out for me.

"Daddy!" The little boy called and came running. Kendall seemed to be snapped out of his daze.

"I-I'm over here!" he called and the little boy ran up to his dad and hugged his legs. The little boy smiled and then he looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked and smiled. He had his father's eyes. I smiled back at him. "Are you daddy's friend?" He asked.

"Yes... She's daddy's friend." Kendall answered in my place. "W-Why don't you go and play on the swings while daddy talk?" Kendall said and crouched down and smiled at his son. "I'll be right there with you." He promised.

"Okay, daddy!" The boy said and smiled. "Bye bye!" He said to me and waved. I waved back and he ran back to the playground.

"He's beautiful." I said. Kendall nodded. "He looks like you." I turned to look at Kendall. "What's his name?" I asked.

"Sale." Kendall replied. "He's turning six soon." I smiled.

"Sale." I repeated and looked over at the little boy. He was running around and jumped up on the slide and went down it again.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked. I looked back at him.

"I just wanted to see you." I said. Kendall frowned and stepped closer.

"Have you been watching over me?" He asked and reached out for me again. I grabbed his hand and he flinched. Like he was surprised that I could touch him.

"I have always been watching over you." I said. "But today is the first time that I could come and see you for myself." Kendall frowned and lunged forward and hugged me.

"I've missed you so much!" He said and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes tight.

"I've missed you too." I said and he tightened his grip.

"I love you." He said and cupped my cheeks and leaned closer. I stopped him.

"Kendall... don't." I said. He frowned. I looked down at his wedding ring and cocked an eyebrow. He looked terribly guilty but I smiled at him. "Don't give me that look. This is what I wanted." I said. He sighed.

"But... I still love you." he said and kissed my forehead. He flinched and pulled back. I frowned and shook my head. "W-What the-..." he mumbled and stared at me.

"Kendall." I said and looked down. "I'm death." His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No..." He said. I nodded.

"Yes." I said. "It's my loophole." I smiled carefully. "I do this and I can walk the earth." Kendall shook his head and hugged me again. I knew he was in pain.

"Sally..." he whimpered and sobbed. I chuckled softly and stroked his head.

"I'll keep my eye out for you." I said and sighed into his blond hair. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. "You and your family."

"Sally... please... take me with you." he begged. "I want to be with you." I shook my head and gently pushed him away.

"Kendall... you have a family." I said. "You need to be with them." I looked over at Sale. "What would he say it you disappeared?" I asked. "Do you really want him to grow up without a father?" I asked. Kendall frowned and shook his head.

"N-No..." He said. I smiled at him and looked over to the little boy again. He noticed and came running again.

"Daddy, can we go and get some ice cream?" he asked. Kendall quickly wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Of course, Sale." he said. I smiled.

"Is the lady coming too?" Sale asked and pointed at me. Kendall crouched down and glared a little at his son.

"What did I say about pointing at people?" he asked. Sale pouted a little and blushed.

"That it's not nice and that you don't point at people..." He mumbled and looked down at the ground. Kendall nodded.

"That's right." he said and smiled at his son. "And what do we say to Sally?" He asked. The little boy blushed and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." He said and looked embarrassed.

"It's alright." I said and smiled.

"Would you like to accompany us for some ice cream?" Kendall asked and stood back up. I smiled at him and nodded. He grabbed my hand and picked Sale up with his other and hoisted the boy up on his shoulders.

"Daddy! I can see the ice cream man!" He squealed and giggled. I chuckled and Kendall smiled at me. "He's over there!" The boy said and pointed.

We walked towards the ice cream selling man and Kendall squeezed my hand. I smiled at him again and just then a tingling feeling rushed through my arm. I looked down at my watch and sighed. Kendall noticed and frowned.

"I have to go." I said and let his hand go.

"Where are you going? Ice cream is over there!" Sale said and pointed. I smiled at him.

"I'm... going to see someone." I said.

"Sally..." Kendall said. "If you ever-" I shook my head.

"Kendall... I'm fine." I said. He frowned and looked really sad. I smiled at him and then looked up at his son before meeting Kendall's eyes again. "I'll keep my eyes out for you." I promised. "Always." Kendall smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

"See you." I said and smiled. I turned my back against them and started to walk away. I heard Kendall sneeze loudly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Bless you, daddy!" Sale chirped. I felt a tug in my chest.

"Sale... Don't say that." Kendall said.

"But... mommy says that you should always say that." Sale mumbled and sounded confused. I didn't see it but I knew that Kendall was smiling.

"Promise me you won't ever say it again." He said. I looked over my shoulder to see father and son walking towards the man selling ice cream.

"I promise dad!" Sale said and smiled. "If you say so then I won't ever say it again!" He chirped.

"Good boy, Sale." Kendall said just before the little boy sneezed. Kendall chuckled and turned to look at me for a second. I winked at him and he smiled at me.

"Dad! Ice cream!" Sale said and tugged at his father's hair. The blond man chuckled again and turned around again. I didn't have to look to know he was smiling. Just like he probably knew that I was too.

Kendall had moved on. He was happy now. He had a loving wife and a perfect son. I smiled to myself. I'd always watch over them. Always.

* * *

**The end. **

**I've been reading too much HP. _Always..._**

**So yeah. That was the end. I'm glad you read it and if you liked it I'm even more glad. **

**Thanks!**

**Btw. I found a tiny little... uh... dump? Piece? Part? of a Kames story that had me giggling and blushing all over the place. It's seriosly pure smut and I can tell you that I was not... uh... myself nor by my right mind when I wrote it but it has me cracking up. Want me to upload it? Leave it in a review if you do. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
